FV109: Mirror Universes
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager runs into an evil version of itself but it is being controlled by an evil yet powerful force.


Mirror Universes

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager runs into an evil version of itself but it is being controlled by an evil yet powerful force.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Chloë Annet as Phoebe Janeway

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
17th February 2001

**Edited**  
30th November 2003

**Episode Based In**  
June 2374 (late season 5)

The USS Voyager flew past the camera.. er I mean through a system. But something was different about it.

"Report!" a woman exclaimed.

"We're nearing the Rederya System, Captain," Tom said in a sarcastic voice. His hair was scruffier than usual.

"Then where are they?" the woman asked angrily.

"They probably smelt your feet so they ran away in fear," Chakotay said. For some reason Chakotay's tattoo was spread over one side of his face.

"Shut up you!" the woman yelled.

James and Jessie entered the Bridge. Jessie's hair was longer and it was a brighter tone of red. James' hair was also longer; it was a navy shade of blue.

"The Boss is hailing us," Harry said. His hair was spiky.

"Well put him on the viewscreen then, you dope!" the woman yelled. Harry rolled his eyes and he pressed a couple of controls.

Jessie and James went to their engineering console, passing Tuvok who had much longer ears than usual. The viewscreen activated and a dark figure appeared stroking something on his lap.

"What is taking so long?" a deep computerized voice said.

"These dimwits haven't found the other Voyager yet," the woman said.

"She was to busy looking in a mirror than looking for Voyager," Chakotay muttered.

"Quiet you!" the woman yelled.

"I'm counting on you this time. Failure is out of the question," the Boss said.

"Yes Sir," the woman replied.

"Don't count on it Sir, her middle name IS failure," Chakotay said. The woman lost her temper and she threw a tricorder at him. It hit him right in the face.

"Sorry, Sir, he's just a moron," the woman said.

"Just get the job done," the Boss said. The viewscreen went off. Phoebe walked over to the Engineering Station.

"James, Jessie, how is the plan getting on?" the woman asked.

"It's getting on well, Captain," Jessie replied.

"There's no way we can fail," James said.

"Where have I heard that before?" Tom muttered.

"Shut up or I'll bop your nose again!" Jessie yelled.

"Be my guest, Crewman," the woman said as she walked off.

"Hey Harry, it's Jessie James," Tom sniggered.

"Captain, permission to torture Tom," Jessie said.

"As long as you do it here," the woman said as she brought out some Popcorn. Jessie marched over to Tom who was laughing his head off. She hit him hard in the face.

James also walked over and he and Jessie beat Tom up. Ten minutes later, Jessie and James dragged Tom out of the Bridge, he was never seen again.

**Voyager...(yes Voyager, our Voyager):**  
"Tom, I can't believe that you did that," Harry said as he stared at the crowded Mess Hall. Everyone was clapping at him. He looked proudly at his extra pip; he was now Lieutenant, at last.

"Hey, I'm known to be deceitful," Tom muttered.

Everyone stopped clapping. A few crewmembers started drinking alcohol.

"Hey, this wouldn't be a party without music. Computer load playlist Paris 4," Tom said.

Five seconds later the song 'In Youpendi' by Wes & Ladysmith Black Mambazo came on.

As usual Craig had gotten drunk quick, not as quick as Seven had though. She was dancing to the music near the Doctor, who was having a hell of a time trying to drag her to Sickbay.

Craig was asking every girl he saw out on a date. Of course their reactions was the same, rejection and sometimes a slap in the face.

He staggered along to where James, Jessie and Triah were standing talking.

"Hi, Jessie, do you wanna go out with me?" Craig said in a slurry voice. Jessie pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm, no!" Jessie replied. Craig faced Triah.

"No, Craig, I'm your sister remember," Triah said.

"Oh yeah," Craig said and he collapsed. The Doctor ran up to him and he tried to drag him out of the room. Seven jumped up on a table and she started to sing to the song.

"In Youpendi! Something, something, something! So divine, you'll lose your mind, as it sweeps you off your feet. In Youpendi!" Seven sang.

Everyone just watched as the Doctor tried to persuade Seven to come to Sickbay. Craig was still unconscious on the floor. Tom walked over to the Doctor.

"Hey Doc, why don't you just transport them," Tom suggested.

"I will in the minute if I can't do it in the usual means," the Doctor replied. Tom tutted and he tapped his commbadge.

"Paris to Transporter Room One, beam Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Anderson to Sickbay," Tom said.

"Acknowledged."

Seven and Craig dematerialised in a shimmer of light. The room shook and the lights dimmed meaning two things: Red Alert and a something bad was happening.

**The Bridge:**  
The Bridge staff: Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, Harry, James and Jessie (not forgetting Kiara) walked out of the turbolift. The Bridge was also shaking.

"Report!" Kathryn ordered.

"We're caught in a dimensional distortion," Lieutenant Threepwood replied. Tuvok took his place at Tactical.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Probably something the writers made up but it sounds too clever for them," Jessie muttered.

_"Who wrote that?" Marill's voice asked._

"It seems to be a tear between our dimension and the Seventh Dimension," Harry said.

"Seventh? I thought there was only four dimensions," Tom said.

"Five, we're in the Fifth Dimension, Tom," Kathryn said.

"Since when?" Tom asked.

"Since those pesky writers took over," Chakotay replied.

_"That's it, who's writing bad stuff about us?" Raichu's voice asked._

_"Wasn't me," Marill's voice replied. Damien's evil laugh was heard._

_"Intruder, press the button," Raichu's voice said._

_"No, not the button!" Damien's voice yelled._

_BOOM!_

_"The Rabbits are blasting off again!" Damien's voice yelled._

_"We'll be back...in my day..." the Old Man's voice faded away._

_"Ok, enough 'drama', lets get on with the episode," Marill's voice said._

"Captain, something is emerging from the distortion," Tuvok said.

"Lets hope it isn't another Energiza Bunny," Tom muttered. Everyone shuddered at the word bunny.

On the viewscreen the space was distorting and a large grey object started coming out of the distortion.

"Haha! Look at that ship, it looks so puny and rusty, isn't so funny," Jessie laughed. James tapped her on her shoulder.

"Er...Jess, it's Voyager," he said quietly. Jessie stopped laughing.

On the viewscreen another Voyager was facing them, it was slightly more damaged than our Voyager was and it had Borg technology all over it.

"What, how on Earth is this possible?" Harry asked. He went into a trans when he said Earth.

"Oh not again," Tom muttered.

"Why is there another Voyager, it's not possible," Chakotay asked.

"The other Voyager is powering weapons," Tuvok said.

"Full shields," Kathryn ordered. The Bridge shook violently.

"Hail them," Chakotay said.

"They're responding," Tuvok said.

The viewscreen re-activated showing Voyager's Bridge. Nearly all of the main cast...er I mean senior staff were on the their Bridge. Everyone was puzzled when they saw the younger woman in charge instead of Kathryn.

"Don't contact us, it's a waste of kicking butt time," the woman said.

"Who the hell is this witch?" Chakotay asked.

"It's my sister!" Kathryn exclaimed. Tom did a cut throat imitation.

"Thanks for the compliment, monkey boy. Now we'll get back to kicking your sorry butt," the woman said.

"Wait, Phoebe, why are you attacking us and how..." Kathryn said.

"There isn't any room for the two of us. Sorry sis, nice seeing ya again and all that but I'm going to have to blow you up now," Phoebe said.

The viewscreen went off. The other Voyager continued firing.

"Captain, that Voyager is no match for us," Tuvok said.

"How come?" Chakotay asked.

"Their weapons and shields are badly damaged, we could just fire a torpedo into their weapons array and they'll be forced to retreat," Tuvok said.

"But we need to find out where they come from," Chakotay said.

"We'll deal with that later, do it Tuvok," Kathryn ordered.

Voyager fired a torpedo and it hit the other Voyager causing a small explosion on the hull.

"Direct hit, their weapons are off line," Tuvok said.

"Hail them," Kathryn said.

"It's too late, Captain, they've re-entered the distortion," Tom said.

"Harry, can you tell where that Voyager has gone?" Kathryn asked. Harry was still in a trance about Earth.

"Oh never mind," Kathryn muttered.

_"Seven Of Nine to the Bridge."_

"Go ahead Seven," Kathryn said.

"Mmm, Go Ahead Bars," B'Elanna muttered. Everyone was staring at her. "What? I've got to keep in shape!"

"I thought Seven was drunk," James muttered.

_"I managed to treat her! Hello everyone!" the Doctor's voice yelled cheerfully._

_"Captain, please report to the Astrometrix Lab."_

_"And then you can report to Sickbay for a nice little check up_."

"Oh god no!" everyone moaned.

**The Astrometrix Lab:**  
Someone finally had chased the Doctor out of the room so the meeting was finally started.

"What is it that you've found?" Kathryn asked.

"I traced where the distortion leads to. It leads to the Seventh Dimension," Seven said.

"Since when has there been seven dimensions?" Jessie asked.

"I told you those writers have some crazy ideas," James replied.

_"I don't see you coming up with anything better!" Raichu's voice yelled._

"James, stop annoying the writers, Tom learned the hard way," Kathryn said.

"All right, but I still think seven dimensions is a stupid idea," James muttered.

_"That's it! No one gets away with insulting the dimension I made up two years ago, ever!" Marill's voice yelled._

_"Well then, why don't we be extremely nasty to him in the next couple of episodes," Raichu's voice said._

A girl that looked just like Jessie appeared. James screamed and he ran out of the room. "Wait James, my sweetie, come back!" she squealed. She ran after him.

"Oh my god, my twin sister," Jessie stuttered.

"That was disturbing," Tom muttered.

"Seven, continue with what you were saying," Kathryn shuddered.

"It's simple, the Fifth Dimension is a fictional group of galaxies. People in the Third dimension think up a new book or TV show and it becomes real in this dimension. For example those writers are from the Third dimension and they thought up Fifth Voyager and here we are.

I estimate that we are in Dimension 5.19834, and that's just a rounded off number. The Seventh dimension is parallel to ours, it is controlled by the Sixth Dimension," Seven said.

"But those writers just said that they invented the Seventh dimension," Jessie said.

"I'm getting to that. The Sixth & Seventh dimension appeared two years ago, when that writer made it up. Unfortunately the Sixth dimension was conquered by an evil boss type person so he controls the Seventh Dimension.

Everyone there works for him now and I'm afraid because of that we are in danger. That Voyager probably was brainwashed personally and they will stop at nothing to destroy any other Voyagers," Seven said.

"Who is this evil boss type person?" Chakotay asked.

"Nobody knows. All that the writers know is that his sci-fi novel series helped out with the domination of the Sixth Dimension. Since we have beaten that other Voyager I wouldn't be surprised if the Boss sends Listonian ships after us," Seven said.

"Listonian?" Tom asked.

"The main aliens in his sci-fi series. We do have an advantage over them, one of the ships always gets destroyed in the stories, that ship will be easy to defeat," Seven said.

"Huh? How can we defeat a ship that is destroyed?" Tom asked.

"It somehow keeps getting rebuilt," Seven replied.

"Does this Boss want to dominate the Third dimension too?" Jessie asked.

"Probably, he probably wants to control the whole cosmos," Seven replied.

_"Tuvok to Janeway, an unknown fleet of ships and that Voyager is only ten lightyears away heading straight for us."_

"Call for Red Alert, Commander. It looks like we have a dimensional war on our hands," Kathryn said.

**Seventh Voyager, Phoebe's quarters:**  
"Aunt Phoebe, why do we have to go through this lousy plan?" Kiara asked.

"Because my dear, you are not good enough for our dimension, your Fifth dimension counterpart is. Don't worry you wont be the only one leaving, those three dimwits Jessie, James and Triah are going too," Phoebe replied.

"Why isn't he going?" Kiara asked as she pointed at a younger boy with dark auburn hair.

"Fifth Voyager don't have him, silly, we don't want to risk him to those morons. Soon he'll be leader of the Seventh dimension," Phoebe replied.

"Oh great, two weasels in charge," Kiara muttered.

"Kiara if you want to bug someone, go bug your father," Phoebe said. Kiara stormed out of the room. Phoebe put the young boy into his bed.

"I don't wanna be..." he started to say. The song Lullaby from Lion King 2 started.

"Hush my little one. You must be exhausted. Sleep my little Alex. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king," Phoebe sang as she left the room.

"Good night," Alex whispered.

"Goodnight my little prince, your training intensifies," Phoebe muttered.

**The Bridge:**  
Phoebe walked in through the turbolift as Disney style music started playing out of nowhere. "I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defence. When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense. But I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed, coz it soothes my inner child and it helps me get some rest," she sang as she wandered the Bridge. She stood behind the two command chairs.

"The sound of Kathy's dying gasp," she sang. Tom pretended to drop dead on his console.

"Her daughter squealing in my grasp." Chakotay grabbed Kiara and she squealed in his ear so he dropped her.

"His first officer's mournful cry!" Chakotay did nothing, everyone groaned at him. "That's my lullaby!"

"Now the past I've tried forgetting, and my foes I could forgive. Trouble is I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live!" Phoebe sang. Tom walked up to her.

"So you've found yourself somebody who'll squash Voyager like a worm?" he sang (very badly).

"Oh the battle may be bloody, but that kinda works for me," Phoebe sang. She pushed Tom out of the way and she made her way to the centre of the Bridge. "The melody of angry yells, a counterpoint of painful howls; a symphony of death. Oh my! That's my lullaby!"

**Phoebe's Quarters again:**  
"Kath is gone, but Phoeb's still around to love this little lad, till he learns to be a killer, with a lust for being bad!" Phoebe sang. She left the room again. Chakotay and Kiara were hovering over Alex.

"Sleep you little termite! Uh I mean 'precious little thing'." Chakotay muttered.

"One day when you're big and strong..." Kiara sang.

_"You will be a king!" Phoebe's voice sang over the intercom._

**The Bridge:**  
Phoebe was standing behind the command chairs again. "The pounding of the drums of war. The thrill of Voyager's mighty reign!" Phoebe sang.

"Joy of vengeance!" Tom sang.

"Testify!" Kiara sang.

"I can hear the cheering!" Phoebe sang.

"Alex, what a guy!" everyone sang. Phoebe jumped onto the console behind the command chairs.

"Pay-back time is nearing and then our flag will fly, against the blood-red sky! That's my lullaby!" Phoebe sang. The whole Bridge cheered as she laughed evilly.

**Fifth Voyager, the Bridge (a day later):**  
Voyager was under attack by the Listonian fleet. The other Voyager stood out of harms way.

"Shields down to seventy percent!" Tuvok said.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine, where is our vulnerable ship?" Kathryn asked.

_"It's the one nearest to the other Voyager on the port side."_

"You heard her, Tuvok," Kathryn said.

"Aye Captain," he said. One phaser blast destroyed the ship easily.

Another few torpedoes hit Voyager. Consoles exploded sending innocent crewmembers flying backwards.

"Shields are gone!" Tuvok said.

"Captain, another distortion is opening, some signal is emanating from it," Tom said.

"He's right, the Listonian ships are following the signal," Harry said.

"Talk about miracles," Jessie said. She looked down at James who was sitting nearby her feet. "James, Danielle isn't here," she groaned.

"Don't mention that name," he muttered.

"Captain, the Listonian ships have entered the dimensional distortion," Tuvok said.

"I wonder what's luring them there," Kathryn muttered.

_"All I know Captain, is that distortion leads to Dimension 5.84779843683147," Seven's voice said._

"Well that helps," Tom muttered.

**Dimension 5.8477984 (you get the idea)**  
The Listonian ships left the distortion, they faced another fleet of ships. The new fleet opened a commlink.

_"Hello boys! Welcome, prepare to be vaporized!" the voice yelled. One other voice laughed with her._

The comm link closed.

**The Lead ship:**  
"Hahaha! They weren't expecting us!" Marill laughed.

"Er, Mar, where did these ships come from and how can we control this dimension too?" Raichu asked.

"Lets just say this is my first dimension and this is the blank Fleet," Marill said.

"What was the blank for?" Raichu asked.

"You don't think I going to tell everyone what my sci-fi book series will be called and what the main fleet of ships are called? You disgust me!" Marill exclaimed.

"At least give the fleet a different name for the time being," Raichu moaned.

"All right, the Dellia Fleet," Marill moaned.

"Fine, lets rock 'n' roll!" Raichu yelled.

The battle started and the Listonians were no match for the Dellia Fleet. Two of the ships exploded and the rest of them went back to their dimension through another distortion.

"Hahaha! They'll know not to mess with my series again!" Marill yelled.

"Yeah. There is a few more scenes left we'll have to finish this story," Raichu said.

Meanwhile the Boss of the Sixth & Seventh Dimension was watching the Dellia Fleet that he knew so much about.

"Hmmm, the Dellia Fleet, I can still crush you like a bug, this isn't the end. You will never see the last of me," he said as he stroked something.

"I remember in my days there was only three known dimensions, in those days they were called invisible, flat and fat," an old boring voice said.

"Oh great, now you've done it, you've given away who I am," the Boss said. You could now see that he was stroking a rabbit.

"They don't know who you are, I remember..." the Old Man said.

"Be quiet!" the Boss said.

**Fifth Voyager, Sickbay:**  
Kathryn, Chakotay, Tom, Kiara, Jessie and James walked into the room.

"What is it Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"Look who was beamed on our doorstep," the Doctor said. He walked into his office and he came back out with two kids right behind him.

"Kiara?" Chakotay asked.

"But I'm Kiara," Kiara moaned.

"So am I, duh!" Kiara 2 said.

"Who's that?" James asked.

"Danielle," Tom joked. James went into his 'don't mention that name' trance.

"It's Kiara's little brother...from the Seventh dimension," the Doctor. Kiara 2 walked up to Kiara.

"God, you're really lucky, you don't have my brother. What's it like?" Kiara 2 asked.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked.

"A bit hazy," Kiara 2 muttered.

"Who beamed them here?" Kathryn asked.

"My Aunt did. She thought she was beaming me here to trick you into taking your Kiara over to our ship," Kiara 2 said.

"But you're not here to do that," Tom said.

"No, that stinky witch has done nothing but annoy me by talking about her," Kiara 2 said as she pointed at Kiara. "Her plan involves me pretending to be on your side and then tricking you into taking your Kiara to our ship and then making me your prisoner. Then she can go on her merry way. Lets just say I'd rather help you than be your prisoner."

"What can you do?" Kathryn asked.

"Your Kiara could take my place on that ship, she'll have to act like me and then she'll have to tell Phoebe that the plan has failed. Then she'll try to take your Kiara by force, that's when you can turn me back over to them and they'll give your Kiara back in return. You can be over fifty lightyears away by the time that dopey witch finds out what's happened," Kiara 2 explained.

"Seems like a good plan," Tom muttered.

"Kiara wont be able to pull this on her own. Kiara, is there any other people on this crew that Phoebe is after?" Kathryn asked.

"Phoebe only wants characters that weren't developed when Seventh Voyager was created Kiara, Jessie, James and Triah. Why?" Kiara 2 asked. Jessie looked worried, James was still in his trance.

"We could pull the same thing with those three, the plan has a bigger chance of succeeding if there is more of my crew on this mission," Kathryn said.

"I'm not even sure if Phoebe is planning to take those three in this mission, what makes you think it's going to work?" Kiara 2 asked.

"I know Phoebe, she wouldn't waste her time and resources by attacking our Voyager more than once. She'll be planning to kidnap everyone she can in this one mission," Kathryn replied.

"Maybe you're right," Kiara 2 muttered.

"Tom, could you take Kiara and what ever his name is to some quarters," Chakotay said.

"It's Alex," the boy said.

"Aye sir," Tom muttered. He left Sickbay with the two kids following him.

"Captain, your not seriously going to have Kiara, Jessie, James & Triah on that ship?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, have you performed an ARA on her?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, I was performing one during the whole conversation. She was telling the truth," the Doctor said.

"Then I wouldn't rely on that Kiara's plan," Jessie said.

"Why?" Chakotay asked.

"If I understand correctly, she and her crew were brainwashed by the Boss, which makes them evil, cheaters and liars, right?" Jessie said.

"Right," Kathryn said.

"Think about it. Lying will be second nature to them. They do it all the time, lying to them is like telling the truth to us," Jessie said.

"She's got a point," Chakotay said.

"So your saying she was lying about her being on our side?" Kiara asked.

"Must of been," Jessie said.

"Then we'll still carry out our plan but in a different way. We'll transport their Kiara to the Brig so she doesn't contact her crew during the mission. We'll have to keep a permanent lock on our Kiara," Kathryn said.

"But their shields will be operating wont they?" the Doctor asked.

"No their shields are still not functioning after the Listonian Battle. They will get them on line soon so we'll have to stop them from raising them again. That's why Jessie, James and Triah have to be on that ship," Kathryn said.

"I get it, Jess, James and Triah will be the saboteurs, I'll be the..." Kiara said.

"You'll have to pretend to be the other Kiara until we beam you out, that could be anytime, when we beam you out we'll put that other Kiara in your place," Chakotay said.

"Can you do that?" Kathryn asked.

"Sure!" Kiara replied.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kathryn said.

"I do want to do it, it'll be fun to be evil," Kiara said.

"Don't get used to it," Chakotay said. James finally got out of his trance.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We've been volunteered into a dangerous mission again," Jessie muttered.

"We'll only need two saboteurs, does any of you want to drop out?" Chakotay asked. The pair hi-fived each other but they kept a hold of each other's hand.

"Where ever the other goes, the other goes too," Jessie said.

"We're inseparable," James muttered.

"Whatever," Kathryn muttered too.

**Two hours later, the Brig:**  
"Why did you beam me here! I'm on your side, damn it!" Kiara 2 yelled. Tom stuck his tongue out at her as he left. "JERK!" Kiara 2 yelled.

Tuvok walked into the Brig. "Er, Tuvok, there seems to be a little mix up, somebody beamed us here," Kiara 2 muttered.

"No mistake. Actually two of your crew will be joining you any minute," Tuvok said. Right on cue the Seventh dimension James rematerialised next to Alex.

"What the? What am I doing here! Kiara, what's going on?" James 2 asked.

"I think our plan has gone wrong again," Kiara 2 replied.

**Seventh Voyager:**  
Jessie and James hid around the corner when they saw a woman with bright red coming up the corridor.

"Um, you check who it is," Jessie whispered. James groaned and he peered around the corner.

"It's okay, it's just your counterpart," James said.

"All right then, lets get this over with," Jessie said and she looked around the corner. "Oh my god! That's me?" Jessie squealed.

"Er, yeah," James muttered.

"Look at that hair! It's a brighter red than a Traffic Light!" Jessie exclaimed.

"She's getting closer, get your comm badge," James said.

Jessie took off her comm badge. "Er you put it on her, she'll think you're her James," Jessie said. James shrugged and he walked around the corner after taking the comm badge off Jessie.

"James, where the hell have you been and what happened to your hair?" Jessie 2 asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing," Jessie whispered.

"I cut it," James muttered. He took her comm badge off.

"Hey that's mine!" she exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, here I'll put it back," James muttered as he put Jessie's commbadge on Jessie 2's uniform.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Jessie 2 asked.

"I'll tell ya later," James muttered. He tapped Jessie 2's commbadge. "Taylor to Voyager, lock onto the commbadge."

"What the hel..." Jessie 2 said as she beamed away. James gave Jessie, Jessie 2's commbadge. She put it on her uniform.

"Lets get to work," Jessie said.

**Phoebe's Readyroom:**  
Kiara and Chakotay walked into the room.

"Kiara, how did it go?" Phoebe asked.

"The same as your other plans go, went wrong," Kiara said.

"Well why are you here. You thought that you could fool me," Phoebe said.

"So, one of your plans worked after all," Chakotay muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about...Phoebe?" Kiara said.

"Okay, Chakotay since we've got their Kiara, we can go and get those other three. Prepare our three for transportation. We wont be using them anymore," Phoebe said.

"Can't, shields aren't on-line yet," Chakotay said.

"Get them on-line," Phoebe ordered. Chakotay walked out of the room. "Well I must say Kiara, you can do a good impersonation of our Kiara, you impressed me. You'll be a fine addition to our crew," Phoebe said.

"I already am a member of your stinking crew," Kiara said.

"Enough! I know who you are already, you don't have to do that anymore," Phoebe said.

"Fine, but why do you need me?" Kiara asked.

"When our Kiara was brainwashed she lost all her telepathic powers," Phoebe said.

"Oh, I get it," Kiara muttered.

"Good girl. Phoebe to Rex."

_"Er...go ahead."_

"Could you find Paris and tell him to look after Kiara until we attack the other Voyager," Phoebe said.

_"Do you want me to look after her?"_

"No, I'm afraid you'll be going on the other Voyager as well, Janeway out," Phoebe said. Tom stormed into the room.

"What did you mean by find Paris, I was on the Bridge you dur brain!" Tom exclaimed.

"You weren't when I was on the Bridge before," Phoebe said.

"I was talking to Harry," Tom said.

"Whatever, look after our new Kiara until I tell you otherwise," Phoebe said. Tom and Kiara entered the Bridge and they headed to the turbolift.

"Where do you think he'll take her?" Jessie whispered.

"I don't know, but we can track her by this station," James muttered.

"I've got shields on-line," Tuvok said.

"I'll try to get them down again," Jessie whispered.

"Tom's taking Kiara to the Cargo Bay," James whispered.

"Right, the shields will overload in ten minutes, that's all the time we have," Jessie whispered. The pair sneaked into the turbo lift, but Harry noticed them.

**The Cargo Bay:**  
Tom had tied Kiara to a chair in the middle of the room. He was playing with a ball. He threw at Kiara. "C'mon catch you silly kid," he said. The lights went off. "What the hell, I can't see a thing." He heard the cargo bays open and close.

"Harry this isn't funny, you moron!" Tom yelled. Some music started playing as some spot lights suddenly appeared. They shined on 2 figures standing on a crate. "Huh?"

"We're part of Fifth Voyager and we fight for what is good. We don't like the motto so we'd thought we try a song," two people said.

The spotlight intensified and Tom could see who were standing on the crate.

"Jessie."

"James."

"Yey! I knew you guys would come," Kiara said.

"Jess, James, why are you on her side?" Tom asked.

"He just doesn't get it does he?" Jessie asked.

"We're here to get what belongs to Fifth Voyager and then kick your sorry a," James said.

"Ooh, tough guy huh?" Tom said.

"Not in this dimension," James muttered.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Tom asked.

"Another few minutes should do it?" Jessie said.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked.

"We've overloaded the shield array, in three minutes the shields will overload and there's nothing you can do about it," James replied.

Jessie held out her phaser and she took Tom's comm badge.

"You really think that an overload is going to stop us?" Tom asked.

"No I think the correct question is, is it going to stop us. As soon as we're back on Voyager we'll send your ship back to your dimension and then we will get away from here as fast as possible. Any questions?" Jessie said.

"Yeah, where's the bathroom?" Tom asked.

"You should know, any more questions?" James replied.

"What is the secret of Monkey Island?" Tom asked.

"What's Monkey Island?" James asked. Harry and Phoebe ran into the cargobay holding rifles.

"Oh, so this is what Fifth Voyager has been up to, well it's nice of them to give us what we wanted. I'll give it to them, they are nice people," Phoebe said.

"Er, Phoebe they..." Tom said. Jessie shot him.

"Be quiet," Jessie muttered.

"Well do you surrender or do you want to fight for your freedom?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually we'd rather duck," James said.

"What?" Phoebe asked. A huge explosion occurred throughout the entire ship.

**Fifth Voyager:**  
"Their shields are down," Craig said.

"Harry, get them out of there. Janeway to Tuvok, beam our guests back to their ship," Kathryn ordered.

_"Aye Captain."_

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied. A few seconds later he said, "I've got them."

"Tom, you know what to do," Kathryn said.

"Yes ma'am," Tom replied.

Voyager locked a tractorbeam onto the other Voyager and they pulled it into the distortion. Then Voyager shot off at maximum warp.

**_Captains Log Supplemental: With the other Voyager back in their own dimension and our Voyager on a course for home, life is back to normal. But I don't think we've heard the last of the Seventh Dimension._**

"You know we should be superheroes, right Jess?" James said.

"Yeah, we made a great team as usual," Jessie said.

"Jess, you'll always be my hero," Craig said dreamily. Triah grabbed his ear and pulled him away from the table.

"Craig, it's suppose to be the other way round," she muttered.

"So, Kiara, what's it like to be evil?" Naomi asked.

"Fun, I wish I could do it again," Kiara replied.

"You will, I think the Seventh Dimension will be back," Triah said.

"No doubt," James said.

**THE END**


End file.
